


Surf Surf Crazy

by Labyrinth_Layabouts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kevin Tran Wears a Bikini, M/M, Musical, Teen Beach Movie - Freeform, Teen Beach Movie AU, Unfinished, Work In Progress, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Layabouts/pseuds/Labyrinth_Layabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean- Dean we’ve died. We died and now we’re trapped in a musical.” There's panic in Cas's voice.</p><p>“We’re not...” Dean trails off as the distant sound of harmonies begins fading into the opening of a song. Happy-go-lucky girls in frilled bikinis shimmy in slow motion across the beach.</p><p>A wood paneled beach cruiser arrives on scene. Introducing: Male Lead Number One.</p><p>“Sam??”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf Surf Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not watched Teen Beach Movie yet, you are missing out. I love TBM the way Dean loves Wet Side Story. So do yourself a favour and watch it on Netflix.

 

[[Track List]  
](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiv1IUQDVSNK8dN6nfh0fOokNjVLuru_s)Just be aware, this playlist lists them out of sequence.

* * *

 

 

“Dean- Dean we’ve died. We died and now we’re trapped in a musical.” There's panic in Cas's voice.

“We’re not...” Dean trails off as the distant sound of harmonies begins fading into the opening of a song. Happy-go-lucky girls in frilled bikinis shimmy in slow motion across the beach.

A wood paneled beach cruiser arrives on scene. Introducing: Male Lead Number One. 

“Sam??” Dean and Cas voice in sync.

 

 

> _“On my way, feelin’ fine. I can see my reflection in my surfboard shine.”_

"What the  _hell_  is this?? What- why- Is that surfboard choreography?!" Dean can't get his mind to stop spinning.

Flipping his hair and flashing an honest-to-god blinged smile, Sam strips his shirt and grabs his board before finishing out his opening verse with a rowdy-

 

 

> _“Can hardly wait to cause a commotion. C’mon everyone! Jump into the ocean!”_

And there he goes. Hawaiian print bermuda shorts in all.

“What the  _hell_  is going on here?” Dean looks frantically over to Cas.

“Did they just do a dance number with beach towels...” Cas says with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh great. Now they’ve moved onto life rings. No no, I spoke too soon. I should have seen the beach balls coming!” Dean throws his hands in the air at a loss.

“Dean-”

“This is crazy. This is honest-to-god crazy. We’re crazy. We’re dead, or we’re crazy.”

“Dean. I think- I think I recognize this.”

“What do you mean you recognize this?”

Cas points. “This dance, isn't it from the movie you like? That one with the dance off’s?” Dean looks around him, past the dancing surfers, over the way too sunny beach.

“What are you even- Oh my god. Oh my god, Cas, you’re right. Look. Look! There’s Big Mama’s!! We’re in Wet Side Story!”

“Wet Side Story?...” Cas isn’t sure if that’s better or worse than being dead.

“Don’t judge. It’s fantastic, you just don’t appreciate perfection.” 

Somehow, Cas doesn’t think that’s why he’s not as big a fan as Dean. “Right. So, what are we doing here?”

“Who knows.” Dean is _way_ too excited.

“So what do we do?”

“Hell, Cas, join in!” Dean runs off down the beach before Cas can even think to stop him. Everyone’s lining up to wave their arms in sync and Dean stands at the end, huge grin plastered to his face.

 

 

> _“Burgers hot. Water warm. A cool seaside bash. Catch a wave. Turn it up! Make a splash, make a splash, MAKE A SPLASH!”_

“DEAN!” 

Cas, dripping with water, resents being made the butt of a choreography joke. He fumes as Dean shrugs, still holding the- now empty- pail of water.

Role call starts and Sam, with eyebrow dropped charmingly, announcing himself then slipping out of camera view. 

“I’m Charlie!” A wink and a wave and she follows Sam out of shot.

“Kevin!” Shimmying his bikini-clad chest, Kevin waves and smiles.

“Ed!”

“Harry!”

“Dean!”

“DEAN.”

“Oh c’mon Cas.” 

Crossing his arms in barely restrained exasperation, “Fine.” Cas looks into the camera, “I’m Cas.”

 _“WOO!”_  All surfers peel out as Cas remains glowering at whomever crosses his path.

 _“Cowabunga!”_   Dance break!

 

 

> _“Surf, surf. Surf surf crazy. Ride the perfect waves. Say hi to the sky.”_

Slow arms windmill as surfboards appear out of nowhere for some stationary group dance numbers. 

 

 

> _“Surf, surf, sand. It’s a bikini wonderland. Summer’s on, and we’ve gone, surf surf crazy-”_

The number finishes out with excited cheering and synchronized falling into the sand.

“Well that just happened.” Cas pouts. A last burst of music has everyone sitting up before collapsing back down. Cas recrosses his arms. “Hmph!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We’re in a movie.” Cas can’t believe this.

“My movie, we’re in my movie-” Dean’s smile covers his whole face.

“There are dance numbers.”

“I mean, my movie had unnecessary cowboy boots too but I guess this is fine.”

“We’re in a movie with dance numbers-”

“Awesome dance numbers, Cas. Awesome dance numbers.” 

Cas looks half crazed. “Dean, why are we in a movie with dance numbers?”

Dean shrugs as they walk into Big Mama, a worn in beach dinner filled with moving and laughing bodies. “How should I know? Oh my god, Cas, it’s actually Big Mama’s. We’re inside Big Mama’s!”

“Dean, I need you to focus here for two seconds." Cas stops short and looks around at the room full of twenty-something year olds trying to pass as teenagers. They’re all wearing the  _tackiest_  beach get-ups Cas has ever seen. “What’s going on here?”

Dean’s eyes light up. “Right. Well, you see, that there is Big Mama.” He says, pointing over to Missouri wiping out a shake glass. “She runs this joint where everyone hangs out. The surfers-” He gestures to the twenty-something teens. “-use it because of the beach front location. And the bikers-”

Cas feels nauseated. “-There are bikers?”

Dean should  _not_  be able to look more excited. “Of course there’s bikers. The bikers want the place to themselves too. So there’s this big huge turf war that divides the two groups indefinitely.” Dean smiles. “Only, the surfer dude falls in love with the biker chick. Which causes all sorts of problems.”

Cas raises his eyebrow. 

“And then the evil villain guy makes a diabolical weather machine to drive them all away!” Dean finishes.

“What?”

Dean shrugs. “I know it sounds crazy, but it makes sense in the movie.”

Somehow Cas doesn’t believe him. “A weather machine makes sense to force rivaling biker and surfer gangs away from a place called Big Mama’s?” 

Dean can see his point but he won’t tell Cas that. “He wants the real estate property. He’s evil, it doesn’t have to be perfect reasoning.”

“Dean-”

“You know what, whatever. It’s not important.” Dean walks down into the room, being sure to stay around the sides so he can watch everyone around him. Cas follows close behind him, keeping his eyebrows up in disapproval at every beach themed shirt he passes.

“I think you might watch this movie too much-” Cas says to Dean’s back.

Dean stops short of the stage and turns around. “I do not.” A girl behind Cas giggles as Big Mama sweeps her in a circle. A couple guys over near the bar chortle and raise open bottles of pop in a cheer. All in all, the place seems in high spirits.

Cas can’t help it. He has to know. “So what happens next?”

The gleam returns to Dean’s eye. “Oh! This is when the bikers show up!” He turns back towards the doorway Cas and he came through. “The biker chick sings a song but she falls off the stage.” He gestures over their shoulders to the platform behind them.” And the surfer dude is right there so he catches her. And while he holds her in his arms, they stare into each other’s eyes and fall in love.” Dean looks soft all over. And, Cas has got to admit, it’s pretty cute. 

“Fall in love, huh?”

“Oh! But before that there’s this huge dance off between the two gangs because- I don’t know. Just, for reasons, okay.”

Cas smiles despite himself. “So when do the biker guys show up?”

“Any second now. Butchy will come in leading the group and-” Dean is cut off as the doors swing inward and a bunch of leather clad bikers come through. The lead biker walks up through the middle, his jacket hangs large on his shoulders. He’s short, stocky, and clearly unshaved by a few days. He’s unmistakable. That’s-

“Crowley??” Dean and Cas say together. 

“Su’fers.” Crowley says in his put upon accept as he looks over the crowd. “I knew I smelled something fishy.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
